Boyfriend
by CJ-Tashio
Summary: What if Kikyou was REALLY jealous of Kagome being with InuYasha all the time? What would she do? She was suppose to be the one to be with InuYasha after all..Song fic ONE SHOT


Kikyou sighed. Her thoughts trailed from her beloved half dog demon, InuYasha, to the other half demon she knew. Naraku. She knew the way to defeat him, and no one else did. That girl, Kagome, she didn't know obviously. She had the same power as Kikyou to destroy Naraku. But, Kikyou snickered slightly, she was too blunt to figure it out. Along with the other two humans and demons that traveled with her. If only they got the common sense to take the time and understand it. Like, if InuYasha took the time to realize his mistake of the past.

Keeping her cold dirt brown eyes on the ground, Kikyou walked forward. She was thinking of InuYasha again. Stopping, she suddenly turned around, quickly pulled out a arrow from it's pouch, and drew back the string of her bow.

" Who is there!" She shouted, her mystical aura glowing around her body. A white haired figure, with dog ears that sat on top of his head stepped from the darkness.

-Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya 'round,-

" Never seem to have your guard down Kikyou…" He smirked.

Kikyou lowered her bow slightly, still having the bow drawn back.

" Nice to see you too, InuYasha." She muttered bitterly.

His muscles tensed at her words, then relaxed slightly.

" So what have you been doing lately, Kikyou?" The half demon put his hands in his hakuma pockets and turned his head away from the woman he loved long ago.

" Searching for Naraku, just like you have InuYasha."

" What do you mean by that?"

Kikyou sighed, " I'm doing the same thing as you, relax InuYasha."

InuYasha gave her a soft glare, then huffed, crossing his arms.

" So…" He trailed off. Kikyou looked up at him.

" Look, if your not going to say anything then I suggest you get back your friends, their looking for you now." The priestess turned her back to him and silently walked away from him. InuYasha's ear went straight up and he ran past her, and suddenly stopped in front of Kikyou.

" What the hell is your problem! I thought's you'd like to see me Kikyou!"

- How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down,-

Kikyou glared at the half-demon. Her eyes seemed un-pure at the moment, and her hatred for the girl, Kagome, raised. Kagome took away InuYasha from her, she did everything SHE was suppose to do. InuYasha wasn't helping her in her thinking of the girl.

" InuYasha…" She snapped. " Just leave!" And with that, disappeared in a snap. InuYasha blinked, then his shoulders sank slightly.

' Kikyou…what is wrong with you? I left Kagome's side for a moment just to see you…' His thoughts sent a shock of pain through his heart. " Well, I might as well get back to her anyway…she's probably worried." He said, and stepped forward towards the group her traveled with.

Kagome stood up and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Shippo was bouncing at her, ranting about something that InuYasha has said to him.

" That stupid InuYasha! Calling me a kid! I am not a kid, am I Kagome!" He looked up at the girl. She seemed looking around her, instead of listening to the little foxes complaints.

" Shippou-chan, did you see where InuYasha went when he took off?" Kagome tipped her head downward and saw the kitsune giving her a glare.

Shippou huffed and turned on his heels, ignoring Kagome's question.

" Shippou…" Kagome sighed. Her head lifted up when she saw a small blur of red in the forest. " InuYasha!" She jumped up and down, smiling and waving, to him. InuYasha blinked and walked at a medium pace. He didn't want to see Kagome…she reminded him too much of Kikyou. Maybe he could pull off at looking at her, then she wouldn't sit him for going to see Kikyou. ' It's worth a try…' He concluded.

The half dog demon crossed his arms and walked up to the girl from the future. " Where did Miroku and Sango go?" He asked, noticing they were gone.

" They went to get some more wood for the fire. InuYasha, where did you go? You didn't tell me and I kind of got worried about you." Kagome kneeled down, and setted up some cooking supplies over the fire that was burning. It crackled and popped and some embers spitted out onto the ground. InuYasha swallowed his breath and prepared himself.

" I went out for a walk to think. That's all." He winced, then blinked when he noticed that Kagome wasn't even looking at him.

- All that stuff about me,  
Being with him,-

Kagome smirked. " Oh okay. Thanks for telling me." She stood up and turned to face him. " I'm going to go for a walk also alright? I need you and Shippou to watch over the food. If it starts to smell like it's burning just come and get me, alright?"

Shippou bounced onto InuYasha's shoulder and nodded. " Alright Kagome! I won't let the food burn for you!" The child said cheerfully.

InuYasha gave him a you-are-such-a-sucker look and nodded his head in reply to Kagome's request. Kagome laughed. She turned around and started walking into the forest, with her bow and arrows on her back. Just in case a demon suddenly came, to defend herself.

She seemed to be walking for awhile til she stopped and scanned the area around her. Kikyou was there not too long before. Kagome blinked once again. " Kikyou?" Her presence was there and she could tell. The young priestess could feel a wave a power hit her, and she raised her hands to put up a barrier. " Kikyou!" Kagome screamed, her coco eyes extremely wide now. Kikyou walked from the bushes, her eyes fill with anger, and her teeth gritting. Her hand were gripping her bow so tight it looked like it was turning her knuckles white. Or maybe, they were already white, Kagome couldn't tell.

- Can't believe,  
All the lies that you told,  
Just to ease your own soul,  
But I'm bigger than that,  
No, you don't have my back,  
No, No, HA-

" Kagome…" Kikyou started, standing up straight. " Naraku took InuYasha from me 50 years ago. When I was revived…I got the chance to take him back as my own! But no…you, you took him away from me! Just like Naraku did!" Her aura was a dark ocean blue, and it was glowing brightly around her body. Kikyou's eyes pierced through Kagome's heart so that she felt it. Kagome's blood turned cold waiting for Kikyou's next words.

" Naraku took InuYasha from me…You took InuYasha from me. You, Kagome, should being burning in hell with Naraku! InuYasha and I were going to be together in hell…BUT NO! YOU STOPPED ME!" Kikyou pulled a arrow from the pouch and drew back the string of the bow, aiming it at the girl who was shaking in fear.

Kikyou growled, her anger was pushed too far. " You and Naraku are the same person. Killing my soul…by taking the only one I loved away from me. Damn you…DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Kikyou released to the bow.

- Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend, -

Kagome reacted faster than she thought. She raised the bow from her back and blocked the arrow from hitting her. Kagome regained herself and got to her feet. " Kikyou what is your problem! What did I do to you now!" Kagome glared at the woman, who now was shaking in fear instead of Kagome.

Kikyou threw her head back and dropped to her knees. She wrapped her arms around herself, and tipped her head downward. Red drops drooped to the ground and her should started shaking wildly. Kagome gasped. Was…was she crying blood! " Kikyou!" Kagome dropped to her knees and watched Kikyou suffer. " Are you in pain…? What is the matter!" Kagome kept asking questions but got no answer.

Kikyou moaned, then shot a sharp glare at Kagome. " You stole InuYasha from me. You did everything I was suppose to do. I was suppose to soften his heart! I was suppose to be the woman he loved the most out of anyone!" Kikyou continued to cry. Kagome sat up on her shins, thinking deeply. Her emotion turned from scared to shocked, then from shocked to confused. Confused turned into blank, then from blank to depressed.

- Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,-

Kagome gave Kikyou a pity look then got onto her feet. " Kikyou…come on. Get up and stop sulking." Kikyou looked up at the girl, she was tell HER what to do?

" Why should I?"

" Because…you look stupid sitting there crying. And plus…your clothes are somewhat soaked in blood. You should clean up…"

Kikyou stood up and wiped off some of the dirt that was clinging to her hakuma pants.

" Why don't you go back to InuYasha? I'm sure he's looking for you by now…"

" I have to help you before I can go back to him, Kikyou. Stop acting to jealous. Not like I wanted to be thrown into the Feudal Era."

- Well I'm sorry,  
That he called me,  
And that I answered the telephone,  
Don't be worried,  
I'm not with him,-

Kikyou sneered slightly, " Then why don't you just go back to your own world? You won't be missed, and you'll be welcomed back into your world."

Kagome huffed. This was getting annoying. " I have to look for the shards, Kikyou. It's my job. I broke them, so I have to put it back together. Like a jigsaw puzzle, you take it apart, you should be able to put it back together."

" I could collect the shards for myself…"

" If I didn't break the jewel, or even meet InuYasha, you wouldn't even have a chance to be alive, let alone bicker with me." Kagome snapped with a polite tone.

Kikyou suddenly got quiet and looked away from Kagome.

- And when I go out tonight,  
I'm going home alone,  
Just got back from my tour,  
I'm a mess girl for sure,-

Kagome giggled at her remark to Kikyou. Made her feel…like a smart-ass or something. She never had the feeling before, but once was enough for her. " You better get going…" Kagome patted Kikyou on the back. " Don't get hurt." Kagome watched Kikyou nodded her head slightly then walk off into the darkness.

There was something about Kikyou that made her scared, then happy at the same time. She couldn't figure it out but it was odd to have that feeling. Kagome shook her head. She'd better get back to InuYasha and Shippou. " Oh Gods!" Kagome's eyes widened. " They might have burned the food!" Kagome quickly ran back to the two to see if the food was burned or not.

- All I want is some fun,  
Guess that I'd better run,  
Hollywood sucks you in,  
But it won't spit me out,  
Whoa Whoa, HA-

" InuYasha! Shippou! Is the food burned!" She pushed the leaves from trees out of her face and saw the two of them sitting there looking up at her.

" Um…does it look like it?" InuYasha gave her a blunt look. Kagome gave a nervous laugh to him, seeing that the food wasn't burned after all.

" I thought you guys burned it or something…I can't really trust you guys with the stuff I bring back from my house ya know! Sorry." A sweat drop rolled down the side of her face.

Shippou just smiled. " Can we eat now?"

Kagome nodded her head. " Go ahead."

- Please stop telling all your friends,  
I'm getting sick of them,  
Always staring at me like I took him from ya'

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,-

As Shippou started digging into the food, InuYasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her aside. " Kagome…what were you doing around Kikyou?" He asked caution.

Kagome swallowed her breath. He found out! That dog nose of his was sharp as ever. " Nothing. We just…talked."

- Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,-

InuYasha blinked confused. " How come I feel as though I shouldn't believe you?" Kagome laughed nervously.

" Oh come on! Really, it was nothing InuYasha. Kikyou and I just talked…"

InuYasha sighed and gave up on asking. He wasn't going to get a answer.

" Alright then. Let's get some food then." He said, smirking.

- Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend-


End file.
